big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 19: Galactic Starway
'Big Brother 19: Galactic Starway '''is the nineteenth season of Big Brother Longterms. This season being known for its very controversial houseguests because of their behavior in the house. It has since concluded with LostinSecure winning against Izelsvelvet in a 4-3 vote. LostinSecure was also crowned AFP. Background Development Season 19 was announced during week 8 of Big Brother 18: Candy World. with applications opening not long after. Cosmic returned as the main host yet again, with occasional help from Horror Pop & CosmielBrisk. The season was teased and worked on for nearly a month, with house photos and a premiere being revealed late July of 2019. Casting Applications for season 19 opened on the 27th of June, 2019. They were set to close on July 4th of the same year. Sixteen houseguests were announced to be participating this season. On the 9th of July, the official cast was revealed on the discord, expanding the houseguest count from 16 to 18. Twists & Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''Each week, a few houseguests will be chosen either by the HOH, through a competition, or likewise to be 'Have-Nots'. Have-Nots have to endure a strict curfew of 8PM ET and cannot speak until 7AM ET. * '''Galaxy Guardians - ' Houseguests would compete in a special competition the first week before the HOH competition. The two winners will be crowned as the Galaxy Guardians which as a result was Gracification and Envoria, where they will be safe for the first week, though will be ineligible for the first HOH. However, their responsibility will be that they have to decide who they wish to evict from the game each. Those they pick will be automatically evicted from the game. They eventally picked Hotfame102 and Ahirstae to be evicted. This was followed up by a normal week right after. * 'Milky Way Competition - ' For weeks 2-6 of the game, the houseguests will participate in the Milky Way competition. Everyone will play in this competition, and whichever houseguest wins will SECRETLY know. Upon winning they’ll be given a choice to pick one of the planets from the Milky Way galaxy. Depending which planet they choose, will determine their new power that may benefit them in the game. * 'Alien Intruder -' Among the houseguests is an outside, alien intruder. The houseguests do not know this, but this intruder is living among them and will unleash havoc upon the house via several pranks and disadvantages for the house. If the alien is put up or remained as a Post-POV Nominee, a secert twist will occur in the house. This later turned out to be Cazykey125. * 'Pre-Jury Re-entry -' After the first normal eviction, the audience will vote on a poll which ‘evictee’ was the most ‘robbed’. Whichever of the three evicted via the first week, gets the MOST votes, will re-enter the game. The audience and house will NOT know this until the second session. Eventually Ahirstae won overall with Destiny7727 in second and Hotfame102 in last. * 'Worm-Hole -' A special room was revealed to the house called the Worm-Hole Room for two weeks (Week 7 & Week 8). They had the choice of finding it if they wanted to. Once they found found the Worm-Hole Room. They had the choice of pressing the buzzer in the room or not. The buzzer was pressed by a houseguest and unleashed a Reset Week onto the house. The houseguest who pushed the buzzer and reset the week turned out later to be Envoria. * 'Jury Re-Entry Competition -' Following Week 9's eviction, The four jurors had a chance to return to the house by battling each other in the "Off The Wall" endurance/skill competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (jurors included) became the next Head of Household. Gracification re-entered the house through this but didn't win the HoH competition. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the second season following Big Brother 16: UK to feature 18 newbie houseguests. ** It also ties with Big Brother 16: UK for the most newbie houseguests in 1 season. * EliseHeals's exit from the game during the first week is similar to that of IJulyWoozy from Big Brother 6: Splashback, as both walked during the first week. ** Kaylee, a houseguest planned to be in Big Brother 18: Candy World had a similar feat, but due to walking before the game had 'officially' begun, she wasn't counted as a houseguest. Category:BB19 Category:Big Brother 19: Galactic Starway